A Pugilist's Paramour
by desraewilson
Summary: It's been years since Angel last saw Buffy and now she's leading a normal life that Angel refuses to accept. Angel/us has returned to reclaim his mate in every single way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a fan-fiction. I hope that you enjoy it. Regarding the title: Paramour is another word for lover. Pugilist is another word for fighter. The story is based around five years after the End of Days. Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. (: Warning: I rated the story as high as I could for the smut scenes. I'm warning you now that they might be more NC-17 - NC-21. I'm not sure which rating is more fitting so I'd rather be safe and give you all a proper warning. Please review. It encourages me to write more.

**Chapter One**

Standing in the shadows, he watched the woman he had loved more than anyone in all the years he had lived, love someone else. Body resting against the tree, he noted the tire swing he had watched the little girl swing on hours earlier. Hearing the laughter of both blondes, Angel watched Buffy and her daughter Hannah run to the man Angel knew to be Buffy's husband and Hannah's father.

Pained, he tore his eyes away from the scene before him as Tyler scooped both the girls into his arms. "It's what I wanted for her." Speaking to the only voice that listened, he heard Angelus respond within him in a low growl._ It's what you chose for her. Not what we want._ Sighing he agreed before walking the short distance across the yard, the black duster flowing in the wind before he climbed into his car and drove away in the night.

Walking to the bay window, Buffy looked out at the tire swing as it swung from side to side before her eyes caught the lights of a car fading fast. The familiar pull in the pit of her stomach began to lessen, but it was still there, had been there. Angel. It had to be him. Every so often she'd get that feeling like he was around only to find nothing, but darkness when she sought him out.

Feeling tiny fingers curl in her own, Buffy's green eyes met their match in the four year old girl that looked every bit like her. "Mommy, you okay?" Nodding at the sleepy four year old, Buffy forced a smile to appear on her lips as she bent down to scoop Hannah into her arms. "I'm fine sweetheart. I thought I saw something outside." _Or someone._

Meeting her husband's gaze, the smile faltered some even though she did her best to hold it in place. "Take Hannah up for me?" At his nod she leaned in for the kiss he bent down to place on her lips. "I'll be right up." Dressed in pajama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, Buffy's blonde locks fell on her shoulders freely and caught in the wind once she stepped outside.

Walking to the swing, she stole one look over her shoulder to see her husband disappearing up the stairs to tuck Hannah in. Reaching the tire swing she climbed on top of it and took a seat and swore that she could smell the scent of leather, old spice, and something purely Angel. He smelled like the earth, like fresh rain. He smelled like home.

Spinning on the swing she glanced up at the stars and wondered if he too was looking at the same stars she was. Feeling tears well up, she gripped the rope of the swing tighter and closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Head tilted back, her hair cascaded down like golden waterfalls as she breathed in the scent of him while she sought for the feel of him.

Feeling cool hands rest on her arms she bit down hard on her lip as she fought to keep from saying, "Angel." A kiss was placed to her neck and immediately she was brought back to the reality of it all. The warmth of his kiss attempted to beckon her, and on a night where Angel was pushed to the back of her mind it would have. With Angel in nearly every thought it was impossible to lose herself in the kiss of her husband. Eyes opening, she spun around to face him.

"Are you coming inside soon?" Noticing the worry in his eyes she nodded and allowed him to help her from the swing. "Was I out here long?" At his chuckle she came to know that indeed she had been. Hand slipping into his she wasn't prepared for him to sweep her into his arms. "Long enough to make me want you even more my love." Stealing a kiss from her lips Tyler carried his wife into their home where he soon moved them to the bedroom.

Setting Buffy on the floor Tyler lifted the grey t-shirt from Buffy's body to reveal her sun kissed skin. Lost in thought Buffy only realized his intentions when she felt her pants being slipped from her only for to him pull her against his own body.

There would be no cuddling tonight she assumed nor would she be allowed to leave her undergarments on to sleep in. He wanted more than the soft caresses she allowed him while they laid in bed. With each second that passed she could feel his lips sliding along her throat and when they covered the scar, Angel's mark, she jerked away. Blinking, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she looked at her startled husband. "I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else sweetheart."

"Are you alright Buffy?" Even though his voice said he was sincere his hands were back on her body, sliding over her skin before he pulled her bra from her. It was then he slid to knees to pull her panties down her toned thighs and finally her legs. Concentrating on keeping her breathing steady, she tried to imagine Angel so that her body would respond appropriately.

Feeling Tyler lift her leg and place his over his shoulder her eyes snapped open at the first swipe of his tongue. "Tyler no, sweetheart you know I …" And then he parted her folds and slipped two fingers inside as he sucked on the bud that had her hips jerking forward on their own accord. Forcing herself to pull away from him she played her role well.

"I need you inside of me." The lie was easily told and so was the next. "Now baby. I've waited so long. We both have." Pushing his boxers down she felt bile rise in her throat as her hand covered the length of him to convince him to speed things along.

His chuckle only voiced his cockiness as he pulled Buffy to him and immediately invaded her mouth with his tongue while pushing her back to the bed and covering her body with his own.

Thighs parting to accept him she closed her eyes tightly as visions of Angel flashed in her mind. Even though the fan on full blast she pushed against her husband's chest and broke the kiss. "Open the balcony doors. I'm so hot."

"I do that to you baby, don't I. I make you so hot… so wet." A pinch to her clit and Tyler was on his feet, manhood standing proudly, as he opened the balcony doors to cool the room. "C'mere Buffy."

Sitting up Buffy prayed the cool breeze would chill his skin so that it would make the fantasizing so much easier on her. Walking to him she felt her breasts bounce with each step as his eyes raked over her.

If her mind had been focused she would have realized that the ache in her stomach were the tale tell signs of Angel having returned, but she was focused on how to hurry everything along while her husband seemed to want to drag it out.

His brown eyes darkened at the site of Buffy walking to the balcony with nothing on. Her long locks hid the view of her dusty rose colored nipples causing Angel to step forward, almost revealing himself from the shadows he had hid himself in.

It hadn't been longing that had made him return from leaving the first time. He had realized even though it pained him to stay around, it pained him even more leaving. If only he could speak to her, maybe things would change, but he didn't have that strength.

His eyes followed the movement as Tyler pulled Buffy to him and palmed both cheeks of her rounded back end with his hands. With her head lolling back Buffy looked like the goddess Angel believed her to be, and he wished to twist those blonde locks into his hands.

Tyler's lips moved across her skin until they found the dusty nipples that peaked through her hair. Pushing the hair over her shoulders Tyler bent forward to take a nipple into his mouth while his hand snaked down to run his fingers along the slit of her feminine folds. Parting her thighs he suckled on the nipple for a moment, before switching to the next and doing the same.

Angel bit down on his own lip as he felt the tightening of his pants when Buffy was turned to face his direction. Tyler pushing her over to bend over the railing he pushed her legs apart to guide his member inside of her.

Buffy's soft cry disappeared into the wind, as it chilled their skin, while Tyler pushed inside of her from behind her. Rocking back against him she whimpered as he massaged her breasts as he keep pushing into her. Tyler had always been an incredible lover, but no one could make her feel the way Angel could.

Buried within her, Tyler pulled her hips back against his as he ground against her back end while Buffy's eyes shot open. In that moment Angel chose to step out from the shadows, his eyes locking with hers.

Feeling like a traitor, tears filled her eyes and she almost pulled away from her husband in shame. It was Angel's shake of his head to tell her no that kept her rooted to her spot. Clenching the railing with her hands she bit down hard on her lip and busted the skin. The metallic taste of blood hit her tongue as she fought to keep her eyes on Angel's.

He wanted the contact, she could tell by the look in his eyes. As her husband pumped inside of her, his thrusts fast and hard she could tell his climax was close when his hand found her clit.

After his step forward he heard the low growl of Angelus within him again. The human was soiling his mate, degrading her. _This is all your fault soul boy. All your fucking fault. If you hadn't left her to have this normal life, we wouldn't be standing here. Rip out his throat. Take our mate._ Images of draining Tyler only to leave him to die as he watched him take Buffy in front of him were pushed forward by Angelus and Angel found himself almost nodding in approval.

Rubbing a hand down the front of his pants he tried to push against his erection, but it was no use. With every soft cry of his mate his erection jumped. As his eyes held Buffy's he watched her body go rigid as Tyler rubbed her clit furiously. Unsnapping the button of his jeans his own hand crept inside to rub along his member. Strong hands wrapped around the width of him and massaged in a steady and quick rhythm after his member sprang out of his jeans. It was the way Buffy's mouth fell open in surprise that provoked his fantasy.

Buffy was on her knees in front of him, ready to apologize for allowing another man to take her. Guiding the thick head to her mouth he rubbed it along her lips until they parted for him. Hissing when her hot mouth wrapped around his member his hands tangled in her hair to guide her head down. As her head bobbed up and down on his member his hands tightened in her hair and he pushed his member to the back of her throat.

His hands moved expertly along his member and the fantasy was interrupted by the groan of Buffy's husband. No longer could he imagine his mate in front of him. Instead of continuing, Angel watched his mate fake her own climax as her husband sagged against her before finally pulling away.

Fastening his jeans, Angel's eyes held Buffy's as slipped back into the shadows… waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. This chapter has less Tyler and more Angel/us. ;) I hope that you enjoy it. Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. (: Warning: I rated the story as high as I could for the smut scenes. I'm warning you now that they might be more NC-17 - NC-21. I'm not sure which rating is more fitting so I'd rather be safe and give you all a proper warning. Please review. It encourages me to write more.

**Chapter Two**

Eyes tearing, Buffy slipped back into her home to hide in the bathroom where she spent her time trying to scrub Tyler from her skin. She knew by the time she left the bathroom Tyler would be fast asleep. That was confirmed the moment she stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her as steam escaped the now darkened bathroom. Her skin still burned and felt raw to the touch from the heat of the water and the force behind her scrubbing.

Emerald green eyes surveyed the room, finding her husband in her bed asleep, and then her own reflection in the mirror of her vanity. Slipping on the coral robe, she hid her sun kissed skin beneath the silk. Avoiding her own eyes in the mirror, Buffy could still feel him.

The ache signaling Angel's presence would not fade, nor would the haunting stare that she had found in Angel's eyes. If anything, he deserved an explanation. Unable to look in her husband's direction, she turned and left the room. The door was shut behind her to put more distance between them.

The closer she got to the front door, the more nervous she felt. She could have easily climbed down the balcony, but Buffy needed time. She needed time to think of an explanation that Angel would accept.

Lost in her own mind with multiple excuses all around, Buffy felt the ice-like grip pull her into the shadows. It was in Angel's eyes that she found real darkness, more chill than his skin could ever offer anyone. Flush against his chest, Buffy was transfixed by the mix of emotions in Angel's eyes.

The familiar guilt hid beneath rage, pain, and raw need. At first, she had believed the guilt to be absent, so much so that for a second she feared he was Angelus. It was the pain that convinced her that it was her Angel, and it was the same pain that made the guilt enter her own eyes. She had hurt him.

For a moment she considered lying to him to make him feel better, and she knew he knew of her plans, because his eyes narrowed dangerously as she opened her mouth to speak. Snapping it back shut, Buffy looked away from his piercing eyes.

Within seconds, Angel growled low in his throat, the sound vibrating throughout his body and against her own. A shiver ran through her body as quickly as the growl had. Angel still got to her. Rubbing her arms in an attempt to add heat back into her body, she did not expect Angel to back her against the side of the garage.

Angry at her own submission, the slayer rose inside of her. She would not submit. Eyes catching his once more, Buffy tilted her chin up defiantly and stubbornly. The chuckle that followed and the mocking laughter in Angel's eyes scared her. For a split second, she regretted her decision.

_Take her._

Angelus tried to push further against the surface, confined and bounded. As much as Angel wanted to ignore Angelus, he could not. They shared the same desire. Buffy. She needed to be punished for her betrayal, for her lying, for everything.

_She has taken everything from us. Everything._

Angelus pushed forth images of Buffy sleeping with Parker, Riley, Spike, The Immortal, and with Tyler. And then he pushed forth Buffy's little girl and their life with Tyler. Everything she told him she would never do and did not want with anyone but him, she had given to another.

_It's what I wanted for her._

Angel used his last bit of strength to argue with Angelus, but his fight was weak. For once, they shared the same view. Buffy had betrayed them both.

Looking down into the eyes of his mate, he could still smell his scent on her, but it was overpowered by others. The stench of their scents caused his nostrils to flare, his eyes to darken until they were nearly black. His hand moving to the back of Buffy's neck, Angel drug her forward to bring his face against her throat. It was then he smelled it. Every part of Buffy belonged to him and yet, she allowed another to challenge his bite. Only his scar, his mark, had remained, but the evidence he needed lingered.

_Did you want this for her?_

The growled whisper was not meant to taunt him, but to encourage the ideas already forming in Angel's mind. A murderous look entered Angel eyes causing Buffy to take a step back.

_No. She's mine._

_Ours._

"Angel?" The way she said his name would have pulled him from any depth of darkness, before … before she betrayed him.

Buffy turned her head away from him again, unable to face the harshness of reality any longer. Angel grabbed Buffy's chin and turned her face toward his. When she refused to meet his gaze, Angel lifted her chin with his finger, not giving her a choice. "Look at me." The growl had slipped into his voice.

"You may have forgotten me once, but I will make sure you never forget me again." _Replace me again._

Not taking kindly to his threat, she struggled. "Fuck you Angel. You don't own me. I'm not your wife so fuck you and your …"

Silenced by Angel's grip on her face. "My what …" His eyes dared her to challenge him, to say something she would later regret.

"GO TO HELL!" Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over. At his smile, more tears came and forced the other tears to slide down her cheeks.

Even in the dark he could see her tears, feel every emotion she felt. Angel used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears, before caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You already sent me there, Buff." In that moment, Angelus lurched forward the moment he felt something break and then snap inside Angel. Taking the reins, Angelus became dominant while Angel fell silent. "No wait. That was Soul Boy." Angelus clapped his hands slowly to mock her.

The nickname caused her head to jerk up in surprise and before she could react he had continued. Swallowing, she shoved him away from her. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Stumbling, Angelus almost lost his footing, but managed to catch it. Cold eyes meeting hers, he threw his head back and laughed. The laughter could send a chill through even the coldest of hearts. "That's rich. You didn't seem to mind fucking my childe when he was soulless."

Visibly heartbroken, Buffy's fist shot out, but Angelus was too quick. He expected it from her. What he didn't expect was the lack of force behind the punch. Wrist caught and then held in a vice grip by Angelus, Buffy struggled against him.

Eyes raking over her body, Angelus pulled at the tie of her robe to reveal her golden skin. He could smell her fear, but he could also sense her shame because of the desire building inside of her.

Taking advantage of her weakness, Angelus spun her around so that she faced away from him. His free hand jerked her hips back against him as he pushed his hips forward against her. Buffy's surprised gasp pleased Angelus more than he would admit. Breathing in the scent of her golden locks, he moved his hand from her hips to her thigh. Pushing her legs apart, his fingertips danced along her slit that grew moister with every movement of his fingers.

"Please stop." Her begging fell on death ears because of the pant that had slipped into her plea.

"I'll touch you and fuck you any time that I please." Pushing two fingers into her pussy, Angel hissed at the heat that wrapped around them. "You're mine, lover."

Smirking at the stubborn way she shook her head, but still rode his fingers, Angelus curled his fingers inside of her until she mewled in delight, before picking up his pace.

"I'll kill him, your friends, and every person you know if you let him touch you again."

Bringing her to the brink of an orgasm, Angelus only pulled his fingers from her. Holding his hand up, he could see her juices glistening on his fingers beneath the moonlight. Her frustration was evident and that only further amused Angelus. Nipping at Buffy's earlobe, Angelus squeezed her body tightly until she cried out.

"Be a good little girl, Buff."

And before she could spin around to face him, Angelus slipped back into the shadows, temporarily out of her life. Clutching the robe closed, Buffy never felt more dirty in her life. Her free hand was used to wipe at her tears that had fallen. She could still feel the throbbing between her thighs, but what haunted her most was losing Angel to Angelus, not through pleasure, but through pain. Carrying herself back inside, she locked her doors just to be safe and then she curled up on the sofa. She knew she would not fall asleep again until sun rise. Angelus would remain in her thoughts until then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** I'll start another chapter just as soon as I can finish some school work. The next chapter might be a bit longer so the wait will be longer as well. Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. (:

**Chapter Three**

It had been two days since Angel had shown up at her home and Angelus had left it. Her husband had found her still on the couch the following morning, and when he leaned into kiss her she jerked away. Angelus had put a fear inside of her, but there was also the guilt of hurting Angel. The combination of both was enough to send her running the opposite direction of her husband. Ignoring the look of concern on Tyler's face, Buffy had disappeared upstairs to dress and start her day with putting her little girl on the school bus.

Buffy distanced herself from her family and friends over the next two days, always lost in thought. What had she done? Angelus had taunted her before, but never to this extent. Things were far more personal. There were no more games, no toying with her. He intended to reclaim her and he had made that evident that night. It was on the second night that he was absent from her life, Buffy realized she was waiting on him. It was all she could think about.

Sitting on the balcony outside her bedroom, she cradled the hot chocolate as she remained curled up in her seat. Fingers wrapped around the mug, she could feel the heat against her skin. It reminded her of times when she used to warm up a mug of blood for Angel to drink. It had taken until the second time they had started dating for him to actually drink in front of her. Some of the shame had faded after the End of Days and Angel became less tense and withdrawn about particular things.

Raising the glass to her lips, her thoughts drifted.

It was nearly seven years prior that the End of Days had ended and life for everyone really began. Spike received the Shanshu that Wesley and Angel believed to be meant for Angel, and Angel was given a gift by Buffy. Standing in front of the Powers That Be, both Angel and Buffy held onto one another protectively and for extra-support both physically and mentally. The battle had left them both bruised, bloody, and nearly broken, but they had survived.

Death is your gift. The words had haunted her for years, but it was different. Life could be her gift to Angel. She could give him life that had sacrificed in an attempt to save her own.

"As soul mates, your souls are bound together. As mates, you are bound together. This makes your connection to one another strong. As mentioned before, together you are strong."

Buffy and Angel looked at one another, almost curiously, but Buffy was the first to speak.

"Soul mates." Something in her had always believed it to be true. Her connection with Angel had always been something more. Feeling her eyes going misty, she looked up into the chocolate soulful eyes of her soul mate. Angel squeezed her hand and gave her that crooked smile of his that made her heart flutter with affection. "Soul mates." He repeated softly.

Turning their attention back to the mystical beings, Buffy and Angel waited for them to continue.

"You are our champions and the gift you can offer one another must come from both the heart and soul. It must come from within."

Buffy's brows knitted in confusion, ideas and questions already forming in her head. What could she give Angel?

"Death is not your gift. Life … life after love is your gift."

Swallowing, Angel looked in Buffy's direction. He had given her life and he had given her all of his love. What more could he give her from within?

The curiosity became too much for Buffy and so she spoke almost impatiently. "If Angel's soul is bound to mine, can it be bound so that it cannot be taken from him? Can he be charmed instead of cursed? Something." Her eyes pleaded with them and the beings gave her a pleased smile. Their champions were not lower beings at all.

"You both have made sacrifices for the world to save lives, but can you sacrifice your life to save each other…"

Angel knew he could, and that he had, but he could not allow Buffy to do the same. Before he could protest, Buffy silenced him. She could feel his uneasiness and she was tired of him making decisions for her.

"I can." The both of them said it in unison and they were smiled upon.

"Your souls cannot be unbound, nor taken from you, for your souls will be bound together completely. You will embrace both the light and the dark, the mortality and immortality, together you are strong."

Fingers lacing together, Angel and Buffy stood before them, both listening intently. Turning to face one another, chocolate eyes met emerald ones.

A coldness seized Buffy suddenly as warmth surrounded Angel. Seconds later Angel gasped out, clutching at his chest as his heart began to beat, but Buffy could not go to him. Darkness engulfed her and light blinded Angel. Both hitting their knees, Buffy and Angel were released into their world, together.

It was then they gained the knowledge, every question answered. Every memory had between the two was shared with the other. There were no more secrets between them. Buffy had given Angel life and he had given her immorality. They shared their gifts, both dark and light. Buffy became a immortal slayer, and Angel a day-walker. Their pull to one another was stronger, the connection unbreakable. Because Angel had gained his redemption, the choice was given to him. Angelus would never be released into the world again. No one could take that from him. The choice would remain his.

Standing beneath the sunlight together, the two had smiled at one another. Angel was the first to break the silence.

"Are you finished baking?"

Buffy's amused giggle escaped her as she nodded her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm ready for you to enjoy the new cookie me."

The tears the fell in the memory were ones of happiness as Angel's lips met hers passionately, but the ones that fell presently were not.

They had been so happy together, at first. And then everything had changed so suddenly...

Setting down the cup, she wiped at her tears, unaware of his presence until he spoke.

"AW, Buff, don't cry." Angelus wore a taunting smile that reached dark eyes, a crimson red silk shirt, and black leather pants to match. He walked to her looking every bit the predator haunting his prey. Squatting down in front of her he wiped the tears away again.

"I'm here now."

Buffy felt her stomach churn. It was all too much for her to handle. She had to be strong. She was the chosen one for Christ sake!

"Captain Obvious." A look of disgust covered her facial features. Looking away from him, she tried to figure out just how Angelus had been released. _They promised. Angel been given the choice._

_That's right lover. Soul Boy made the choice, but you gave him no other option did you..._

Buffy jerked back in her chair, gasping loudly. She had not realized that Angelus shared the same connection she had with Angel. He could hear her thoughts if she left them open to him.

"Angelus." Buffy tried to warn him, but the breathy way she had his name as if it were the last word she'd ever say, only made Angelus smile. His smiles were nothing like Angel's. Angel's smiles were ones that always melted her heart, and when they had been given everything … Angel's smiles were truly a thing to witness. No longer did pain or guilt taint them. He was allowed true happiness and those smiles often reached his eyes.

Suddenly Buffy stood, but Angelus was just as quick. Together they stood, bodies dangerously close. She could not bring herself to submit, no matter how guilty she felt, but seconds later she wished she would have.

Angelus heard it first, a dangerous glint in his eyes as his growl rumbled loudly.

Buffy reached out and grabbed his wrist, clutching it tightly. "Please don't. Just …" Panic rose in her system.

Buffy could hear Tyler moving around their room and she prayed that he would leave their room and take the stairs to search the rest of the house. Her eyes held those belonging to Angelus and she noticed the way they had flashed golden in warning. Breathing a sigh of relief, she relaxed a moment too soon.

"Mommy?" The five year old had wandered into the room when she heard Tyler moving through the house calling for Buffy. With her special abilities, she had heard him and decided to look for her mommy herself. Entering her mother's bedroom, she neared the balcony doors. Her mommy always went outside to think, especially lately. She could tell her mommy was upset.

Angelus stepped forward, pulling himself out of Buffy's hold. He could smell the innocence and couldn't resist the pull Hannah had on him.

"Mommy, where are you?" The five year old clutched her teddy-bear tightly. She could feel the bad man.

Throwing herself in front of Angelus, Buffy blocked the doors leading inside of her room. "Take me with you."

Her eyes had long since filled with tears, she'd do anything to protect her little girl. Taking advantage of Buffy's weakness, Angelus pulled Buffy behind him as they left the balcony and disappeared from view. The tears fell freely at the sound of her daughter's voice after the balcony doors opened.

"Mommy!" A glimpse of red silk and blonde hair had almost escaped her view, but she had seen her mother disappear over the balcony with the bad man. Tears streamed down her face as she hid her face against her teddy.

The last scent Angelus caught was the fear from both Buffy and Hannah and the mix of vanilla and innocence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not updating sooner. Been kind of off my game lately. ): Special thanks to frosty600 for being my Beta for this fan-fiction. (: Warning: I rated the story as high as I could for the smut scenes. I'm warning you now that they might be more NC-17 - NC-21. I'm not sure which rating is more fitting so I'd rather be safe and give you all a proper warning. Please review. It encourages me to write more.

**Chapter Four**

Jerking free of Angelus's grasp, Buffy glared at him heatedly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Since when did you get a mouth on you like that?" Quirking a brow, he looked at Buffy disgustedly. Old fashion, Angelus didn't favor women that talked like that. Making a tsking sound with his mouth, he stole a glance at her.

A little caught off guard by his question, Buffy remained silent, unable to find an answer. It just kind of happened and when you really listened, it just didn't sound right coming out of her mouth. Scowling, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going home." The announcement was short-lived when Angelus growled at her in warning.

"Do you really think you can protect every one of them from me ..." The question was more of rhetorical than anything else.

Trying to figure out a way to defeat him, get her family back, and not hurt Angel more than she already had proved to be difficult and seemed like it was completely impossible. "Do you really need to remind me how 'threatening' you are? You don't scare me." But he did, and he always had.

Quirking a brow, Angelus remained quiet, which was quite unusual for him. Smiling finally to himself, he stopped walking, only to laugh when the Slayer did as well. "Stalking me now Slayer?"

Turning to face him, having only been a few steps ahead, Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but instead found herself swallowing a mouth full of blood as she tried to regain her footing. Taking advantage of her surprise, Angelus threw another punch to her face and then another. Well out of practice, Buffy went into Mommy mode as the need to stay alive to protect her daughter went through her thoughts. The two of them fought in the middle of the street with no one around and absolutely no traffic. Angelus silently thanked Buffy for moving out of California despite it making her that much harder to find. Then again, he always did love the chase.

The two went round and round, Angelus having the upper hand from Angel spending the last five years still fighting despite gaining his redemption. Chuckling to himself, he threw a punch purposely, knowing Buffy would block it, so that he'd get her confidence up with the intention of using it against her. Within seconds, he had her feet knocked out beneath her. The sickening sound of her head meeting the asphalt almost made him worry. He didn't want to kill her, he wanted to claim her. Growling he stalked over to check on her. She always had to fuck up his plans somehow. Noticing her struggling to get up, he put much of his strength behind the hit that laid her out before him. Oddly enough, Angel had remained silent.

Bending down, Angelus picked Buffy up, noting the way she still fit perfectly in his arms and how her feet dangled over his arms as he carried her. It needed to be done. It's what he told himself and what he told Angel, but yet he received no response. Angelus took Angel's lack of response for agreement with him. Whistling, Angelus carried Buffy to the car and placed her inside. Knowing he wouldn't have much time to work, he decided to come back later to finish what needed to be done. With one glance at Buffy, he started the ignition and drove to the house Angel had rented on the outskirts of town when he had learned of Buffy's whereabouts.

As he carried Buffy into the house, Angelus wondered if it was more work than what it was worth. He pictured Buffy crying, begging, and bleeding. Pausing, he closed his eyes and imagined the sweet scent of her blood and that's when it hit him. The image of Buffy's face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he fucked her made his dick twitch in anticipation. It was definitely worth it.

The steps were taken to the master bedroom where Angelus undressed Buffy and then placed the chains on both her arms and legs. Magically bound, he knew they were unbreakable. He had tested them out prior to using them on her. Knowing she'd be cold, but not understanding why he cared, Angelus covered her with the comforter, before walking out of the room. He left her to question his whereabouts and panic about what he could be doing.

An idea forming in his head, he chuckled. Life really was great. Great to end anyways. Grabbing the keys he had previously tossed onto the table, Angelus made his way back to Buffy's home. He didn't mind spending the day there. Everything needed to be handled so he could get back to Buffy. She needed to learn her lesson, needed to be broken in again. She had found her freedom, and he enjoyed being the one to snatch it away from her.

Bound by the chains, Buffy remained asleep, unaware of her real surrounds, a victim of her own mind, imprisoned by her dream.

_There was a chill in the air from the wind that scattered the fallen petals from flowers having blossomed beneath the warmth of the sun. As she bent down to pick up a rose petal from the ground, her hands left her arms from where they had been trying to warm the chilled skin. The sweet fragrance had yet to fade from the flower that had yet to begin to wilt. The silk of the petal was felt as her finger smoothed across the vibrant red. Closing her hand around the petal, she stood back up and continued to her destination. The petal was slipped into her pocket, but not forgotten. It was a reminder of a time when more than just flowers blossomed in her life. Eyes tearing, she easily blamed the wind and denied the control memories still had over her emotions. Feet leading her to the swing she carefully sat upon in and found herself encircled with beauty only nature had to offer her. _

_Her body swayed back and forth in a motion that pacified and lullabied not only her, but the baby growing within her womb. The water rushing in the creek put her mind at ease as she watched butterflies soaring high above her until she lost sight of them. Smiling sadly, she gripped the swing's ropes tightly as she rested her head against one side. She could still see him with his hands in the soil as he planted the flowers that now grew wildly all around her. Pushing herself out of the swing, she journeyed to the warm blanket beneath the sun and lowered herself to it. Everything had changed and there was not a damn thing she could do about it except to move forward and just … forget._

Jerking awake, Buffy felt a numbness in her arms and legs, but a searing pain in her head. Reaching to touch it, she felt the restraints. Tears already on her face, she realized Angelus had no intentions on ever letting her forget, not him, not Angel, not anything…

**Author's Note:** I'll be updating Petals of Blood next. Maybe by then, I'll be back in happy mode and can update Wild Irish Rose. Love you guys.


End file.
